


Handsome

by Sincerely_Wyvern



Series: 2021 [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincerely_Wyvern/pseuds/Sincerely_Wyvern
Summary: After living a wonderful life, Bill Weasley found himself reborn as William Stark, the second son of Lady Catelyn Tully Stark and Lord Ned Stark.
Relationships: Bill Weasley & Jon Snow, Bill Weasley & Jon Snow & Robb Stark, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Jon Snow & Robb Stark
Series: 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087304
Kudos: 55





	Handsome

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, I don't really know how to write Catelyn Tully Stark. I tried my best balancing her as a loving and doting mother, and an uncertain stepmother. To be honest, she isn't one of my favorite character. I find her to be selfish and rather foolish. I do feel she is to blame for the Lannister and Stark conflict, and I think parts of it could have been avoided if she thought about her actions and the consequences. She kidnapped Tyrion Lannister (a son of Tywin Lannister) and she didn't think about the repercussions.

**Fandoms** : A Song of Ice and Fire; Game of Thrones; and Harry Potter  
 **Main Focus** : Bill Weasley and Jon Snow; and Bill Weasley and Jon Snow and Robb Stark  
 **Pairings** : Ned Stark/Catelyn Tully Stark  
 **Warnings** : alternate universe; reincarnation; reincarnated!Bill Weasley; Catelyn Tully Stark is only human; Benjen Stark is the best uncle; and Robb Stark gets detracted easily  
 **Prompt** : (Word) Handsome

**Summary** : After living a wonderful life, Bill Weasley found himself reborn as William Stark, the second son of Lady Catelyn Tully Stark and Lord Ned Stark.

* * *

_Handsome_

* * *

_284 A.C._

Lady Cately Stark went into an early labor with her second child. It was a long labor, lasting nearly a day. Under the waxing crescent moon, Catelyn watched her lord-husband, Ned Stark held the newborn babe close. There was warmth in his grey eye and he wore a small smile as he gazed down at the small babe.

“What will you name him, my Lord?” asked one of the Northern midwives.

“William,” Lord Stark answered as he moved to return the newborn to his wife. “His name is William Stark.”

Catelyn took her newly named son back with a small smile. William was good strong name. It was a Stark name, if she remembered correctly there was a Lord William Stark, who was the great-grandfather of her husband.

“Old Nan will pleased,” the Northern midwife whispered. She had the Northern looks: pale skin, dark hair, and dark eyes.

Catelyn briefly looked up from her newborn son, her Tully blue eyes shifting between her lord-husband and the midwife. Her husband wore a small smile and the midwife was beaming. Something in her burned and twisted as she watched the interactions between the pair. Was her lord-husband going to dishonor her _again_?

The babe in her arms cried, drawing Catelyn’s attention back to her new son. Her new son was lovely, nearly a spinning image of his older brother, Robb, with red hair and pale skin. While Catelyn was pleased with her new son, she found herself wishing he looked more like his father, more like a Stark. There was a chance he could inherit the Stark grey eyes over the Tully blue ones.

Her attention focused on her son, Catelyn rocked the babe a few times, trying to lull him back to sleep.

“Fetch me my son,” she commanded, her voice stern. “It is time Robb met his little brother.”

“At once, m’lady,” one of the servants said.

“Don’t bother bringing _the other boy_ ,” Catelyn added, a harshness to her tone. She looked up, glaring at the servants in the room, daring one of them to comment or her husband to say something.

Catelyn was pleased her husband didn’t protest.

In her arms, newly named William Stark found himself at a loss. The last thing he remembered was handing his great-granddaughter back to Dominique as Bill Weasley.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_289 A.C._

A moon after Robb’s nameday, Lord Ned Stark rode off to war with his Bannermen on the command of King Robert Baratheon. William, at four namedays, stood silently next to his half-brother, Jon Snow, as they watched their father and the Northern army riding out of Winterfell towards White Harbor.

Sansa, William’s little sister, cried in their mother’s arms. The young girl had her arms outstretched as she cried for their father. Catelyn tried to shush the girl, holding her close, as Robb stood next to her with tears in his eyes.

William jumped when he felt a hand clasp on his shoulder. Looking up, he met the Stark grey eyes of his Uncle Benjen Stark, the Acting-Lord of Winterfell.

“Good lads,” he whispered, pride in voice as he addressed William and Jon.

Turning his gaze to his half-brother, William noticed that Jon stood there with the stern Stark face of their father.

“It’s alright to miss Ned,” Uncle Benjen continued whispering, “but you must maintain your composures.”

William nodded, taking his uncle’s words to heart.

“You’re Starks of Winterfell,” he carried on, “and you must act like it. People will look to you for guidance and strength.”

His heart warmed at his uncle’s words. While Jon was a Snow – a bastard child born of the North – he was a Stark of Winterfell, like his siblings. This was one of the reasons William loved his uncle. Benjen treated his nephews and his niece the same, not favoring the trueborn over the bastard. William knew this treatment irritated his mother.

A little later, Benjen dismissed his nephews from the courtyard with instructions to attend their lessons with Maester Luwin while Catelyn took Sansa to her solar and Benjen headed to his brother’s solar to attend to the affairs of Winterfell. As Benjen acted as Lord Stark, he taught everything he could to his nephews – all three of them. While Winterfell would be Robb’s one day, he would have his brothers to relay on.

It was late, barely a turn of the moon since Ned left for war. William was sneaking back to his room after reading in the library. There was _so much_ to learn about this new place, and he had little interest in sleeping longer than he needed.

“I can see teaching William,” Lady Catelyn stated. “He will inherit something, but the _bastard_.”

“Have care how you speak,” Benjen told her, his tone cold. “Jon is my nephew, and he is of the North.”

“He is a threat to Robb and William!” hissed William’s mother.

William frowned. He had heard the woman say this along with some members of _her_ household staff – the servants that came from the South.

“Jon is no threat,” Benjen tried to assure her. “He is our blood, we are no kin-slayers.”

Uncle Benjen’s words had some effect on Catelyn. She said nothing else before she turned and walked away, probably headed to her Sept.

Hidden away from the adults, William shook his head. He didn’t understand his mother. Where did she get these ideas of Jon being dangerous or a threat? Jon was a motherless child who longed for family.

Three moons after their father left, Catelyn gave birth to a second daughter. There was a short conversation between Catelyn and Benjen about the girl’s name – Catelyn wanted name her Lyanna or Minisa while Benjen favored Arya after his Flint grandmother. In the end, Benjen won the argument and the girl was named Arya Stark.

Catelyn barred Jon from meeting his new half-sister, like she had each time she birthed a new child. Benjen didn’t force the issue, choosing to introduce Jon to Arya under the watchful of Old Nan in the nursery. William’s affection for his uncle grew. Benjen was an honorable man.

“She looks like me,” Jon whispered, holding Arya. His grey eyes were wide and he was smiling.

It was true. Arya of the first of their siblings to looked like Jon and their father. She had a few strands of dark hair.

“We’ll know if a few moons,” Old Nan commented, “when her eyes settle.”

Jon frowned, looking between his sleeping sister and the old woman.

Old Nan laughed. “Every babe is born with blue eyes,” she explained, “and those eyes can change color.”

“Really?” Jon asked, disbelief in his voice. Sansa was born with the Tully blue eyes.

“Yes, my sweet child,” Old Nan assured Jon.

Jon nodded, a look of wonder on his face as he turned back to Arya. “I hope she gets the Stark eyes,” he whispered, “like me and William.”

William smiled, agreeing with his brother.

As the eighth full moon of the year approached, Ned Stark and the Bannermen returned to Winterfell victorious. The Seven Kingdoms, led by King Robert Baratheon, had prevailed and defeated the Ironborn, ending the Greyjoy Rebellion. Ned returned with Theon Greyjoy, the surviving son of Lord Balor Greyjoy. Theon was both a ward and a hostage. He would be cared for and educated as a ward, but he was a hostage to ensure his father’s cooperations and good behavior. If Balor decided to rebel then his son would pay the price before the Seven Kingdoms would launch into another war.

“Be kind to him,” Ned Stark told his three eldest children.

Robb, Jon, and William quickly agreed.

Robb maintained his word, forming a solid friendship with the older brother. Theon was nice and exciting, and otherworldly. He spoke of things outside of the North, things of the Iron Islands and some of the South. Robb was eager to hear more, wanting to know about life outside of the North.

William decided he didn’t like Theon after dinner that first day. Theon had called Jon a _bastard_ . Jon knew who he was, but he was a member of the Stark family and Theon wasn’t. Theon would _never_ be a Stark.

Jon remained quiet and distance.

The arrival of Theon drove a wedge between Jon and Robb. Before Theon’s arrival, Jon and Robb were the best of friends. They did everything together and they were everywhere together. With the addition of Theon, Robb had a new older friend, and he had less time for Jon.

While Robb tried to balance his friendship with Theon and his brotherhood with Jon, William had no trouble choosing Jon. Jon was his brother – his family – while Theon was an outsider sent to live with them to ensure his father’s good behavior.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_298 A.C._

William smiled as he held his new direwolf close. His direwolf was handsome with black fur and blue eyes. The moment he saw the direwolf, William felt _magic_. This was the first time he felt magic since arriving to this new world. It was wonderful to feel it again.

Closing his eyes, William savored the feeling. It had been too long.

“We should get going,” Jon Snow said, pulling his younger brother from his thoughts. “Everyone is leaving.”

William opened his Stark grey eyes. A quick glance around confirmed Jon’s statement.

His eyes lingered on Jon, who held his own albino direwolf close.

“White and black,” William commented with a smile, turning his eyes back to his own direwolf. “Quiet the contrast.”

Jon offered a small smile in return.

William hummed, content to see his brother smiling. It had been far too long. Jon was sullen and withdrawn these days.

“Fancy a race, Snow?” William asked.

Jon’s smile disappeared as he nodded. “You’re on, Stark,” he agreed.

The pair took off for their horses before racing off towards Winterfell.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a fan of seeing a HP character (or a character from a different fandom) being reincarnated in ASOIAF/GOT trope, and I wanted to try my hand at it. I had a few different ideas, including a few with Harry, but I decided to use a different character. It was a short debate between Bill, Ginny, Fred and George, Regulus Black, and Luna Lovegood. 
> 
> This was meant to a short, teaser type oneshot. I might expand it one day.


End file.
